A Buskin
by FireCracker56
Summary: [ANOTHER SEQUEL UP!] Baekhyun pikir itu suara hantu, tapi ternyata suara pamannya yang sedang beronani. Gilanya, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari gerak tangan sang paman yang sedang mengocok penisnya. CHANBAEK/GS/NC! ONESHOOT/ GIVE ME A REVIEW PLS!
1. Chapter 1

**A Buskin**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Rated M**

 **©Firecracker56**

 **Disclaimer : Story it's my mine. Don't plagiat, copy-paste etc without my permission!**

 **Warning : GS (Gender Switch) content if you not like that just close ur tab! TYPO everywhere.**

 **Summary :**

 **'** _ **Ini hanya sepenggal kisah tentang ku dan juga... paman Chanyeol'**_

 **.**

 **BGM : Stellar - Vibrator**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1.**

Aku merenggangkan tubuhku yang terasa kaku setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang diberikan oleh beberapa dosenku.

Jam sudah menunjukkan angka delapan malam, namun aku masih berada di perpustakaan kampus yang untungnya tidak terlalu sepi. Masih ada beberapa orang yang sepertinya bernasib sama denganku.

Aku menoleh ke arah jendela yang terletak tidak jauh dariku, tampak kilat guntur yang cukup membuat bulu kuduk ku berdiri.

Sial, sepertinya akan turun hujan sebentar lagi.

Aku mengerang sebal, dan seketika itu juga bangkit dari tempat duduk ku dengan tergesa-gesa sambil memasukkan beberapa buku tugas milikku yang berserakan diatas meja.

Tak peduli dengan beberapa orang yang menatap sebal ke arah ku karena sudah membuat kegaduhan kecil yang menyebabkan konsentrasi mereka buyar.

Dengan langkah cepat;bisa dikatakan berlari sebenarnya; aku berjalan menuju gerbang kampus yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari perpustakaan.

Aku menggerutu dalam hati, karena keadaan diluar kampus yang sangat sepi ini. Bahkan satpam yang biasanya berjaga di post selama 24 jam entah kemana perginya.

Aku adalah Byun Baekhyun, ber'gender perempuan dengan rambut coklat sebahu. Berusia 20 tahun, merupakan mahasiswi jurusan arsitektur semester 3 di Universitas Seoul.

Terhitung sudah hampir dua tahun aku tinggal menetap di Korea bersama dengan keluarga paman ku. Jangan heran, aku memang berdarah asli Korea hanya saja ketika berusia sembilan tahun aku harus pindah bersama dengan kedua orangtuaku ke Jepang. Karena ayahku menjadi salah satu orang yang dimutasi ke negeri sakura itu.

Dan setelah sebelas tahun berlalu, tepatnya setelah hari kelulusan SMA, aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Korea. Awalnya orangtua ku menolak mentah-mentah keputusan ku itu, mereka berpikir jika aku masihlah seorang anak belia yang harus diawasi kegiatannya setiap hari. Namun setelah bujuk dan rayu ku lontarkan kepada orangtua ku, akhirnya mereka menyetujui keinginan ku dengan syarat aku harus tinggal bersama keluarga paman ku, karena kedua orangtuaku tidak bisa untuk ikut menetap di Korea bersama denganku.

Tidak masalah. Lagipula, keluarga paman Park cukup baik dan menyenangkan.

~o0o~

 **2**.

Aku membuka pintu apartemen dengan sekali hentak. Wajahku merengut kesal, sesekali umpatan kasar keluar dari bibirku.

Sial sekali hari ini!

Karena lupa membawa payung, aku harus berlari menerobos derasnya hujan dari halte bus sampai ke lobby apartemen, sehingga membuat sekujur tubuhku basah.

Tidak ingin mengambil resiko akan masuk angin, aku bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi.

Aku melepas satu demi satu pakaian yang menempel ditubuhku, sebelum masuk ke dalam bilik kamar mandi.

Aku menyalakan shower dengan mengatur suhu air menjadi hangat. Segera aku menggosok tubuhku dengan sabun kemudian mengulasnya dengan air.

Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama dikamar mandi karena perutku sudah meronta minta diisi.

~o0o~

 **3.**

Aku berjalan menuju arah dapur dengan hanya mengenakan kaos putih longgar dipadukan dengan hotpants yang senada dengan bajuku.

Terhitung mulai hari ini hingga 2 hari kedepan, aku akan tinggal seorang diri dikarenakan keluarga Paman akan pergi berlibur kerumah nenek yang berada entah dimana.

Oleh karena itu keadaan apartemen yang biasanya ramai dengan suara teriakan dari dua sepupuku yang kebetulan masih kecul, malam ini terasa sangat sepi.

Dan aku sedikit takut.

Setelah meletakkan beberapa potong kimbab dan juga telur gulung yang ditinggalkan oleh bibiku di piring, aku segera berlari kearah ruang keluarga dan segera menyalakkan televisi untuk memecahkan keheningan yang membuat ku ngeri.

Seharusnya tadi aku terima saja tawaran Kyungsoo dan juga Luhan yang ingin menemaniku di rumah. Agaknya aku sedikit merasa menyesal karena menolak tawaran itu.

Mungkin besok aku akan mengajak mereka untuk menginap. Mungkin kami bisa melakukan pajamas party? Oh, itu terdengar cukup menarik.

Setelah menghabiskan makan malam ku, aku mematikan televisi dan bergegas masuk ke dalam kamarku untuk tidur.

Namun langkah kakiku terhenti ketika samar-samar mendengar suara dari ruang kerja pamanku. Aku mengatupkan kedua belah bibirku. Pikiran-pikiran seperti hantu memenuhi seluruh isi kepalaku. Badanku terasa kaku dengan kaki sedikit gemetar.

Sesungguhnya aku takut. Tapi aku juga penasaran.

Namun rasa penasaran berhasil mematahkan rasa takut itu sendiri.

Jadi dengan perlahan aku membalik tubuhku dan berjalan dengan langkah seringan bulu menuju ruang kerja paman ku yang terletak di dekat ruang keluarga.

Suara yang tadinya samar terdengar semakin jelas ketika aku sudah mencapai daun pintu berwarna coklat itu.

Entahlah, apa telingaku yang bermasalah atau apa. Tapi aku mendengar suara seperti orang mendesah dari dalam sana. Semakin lama suara itu semakin keras, suara yang dihasilkan juga sukses membuat darah disekujur tubuhku berdesir.

Dengan ragu aku memutar knop pintu dan mendorongnya.

'KRIET'

Suara decitan pintu yang ku hasilkan sepertinya tidak membuat orang didalam sana terganggu. Justru suara desahannya terdengar semakin keras.

Ruang kerja itu gelap tanpa ada lampu yang menyinari. Kecuali...

Televisi yang menyala yang menampilkan sepasang pria dan wanita sedang bersetubuh, dengan seorang pria yang duduk di sofa dengan tangan yang mengocok penisnya.

"Paman..."

~o0o~

 **4.**

Kedua bola mataku membola melihat paman ku sendiri sedang beronani.

Bukankah paman seharusnya pergi kerumah nenek? Kenapa paman masih disini? Terlebih lagi sampai beronani? Kemana perginya bibi?

Kira-kira begitulah isi kepalaku saat ini.

Sibuk dengan pikiranku, aku sampai tidak menyadari jika aku sudah berdiri dibelakang sofa tempat paman ku duduk.

Aku menelan saliva ku dengan susah payah saat aku melihat bagaimana tangan paman ku itu bekerja untuk memuaskan penisnya sendiri.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka jika paman ku yang ramah dan baik hati ini memiliki sisi liar seperti ini, apalagi aku terkejut bukan main ketika melihat ukuran penis pamanku. Terlihat sangat... panjang dan besar.

Aku bisa merasakan jika vagina ku sedikit basah dan juga gatal. Aku tidak mengerti. Hanya saja, tiba-tiba tubuhku seperti membutuhkan sesuatu yang aku sendiri tidak mengerti.

Aku menggulirkan pandanganku secara bergantian dari televisi lalu kembali ke paman ku.

Suara desahan paman semakin kencang hingga membuat aku yang hanya mendengarnya gemetaran.

"Arrrgggh..."

Paman telah mencapai pelepasannya...

Paman sedikit terengah, suara nafasnya tidak beraturan. Kedua matanya masih terpejam dengan mulut yang setengah terbuka. Aku melihat cairan putih kental yang berceceran di lantai dan juga penis pamanku yang masih menggantung di antara kedua pahanya.

Tubuhku terasa kaku. Masih terkejut dengan apa yang aku lihat tadi.

Paman berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, lalu memasukkan kembali penisnya ke dalam celana jeans yang ia kenakan..

paman tidak memakai celana dalam.

Fakta yang cukup mengejutkan.

Aku tidak tahu apa setelah ini aku masih bisa berpikir positif tentang paman ku atau tidak.

Lamunan ku terpecah ketika mendengar suara berat paman ku yang sarat akan keterkejutan

"Baekhyun..."

~o0o~

 **5.**

Kedua mata paman terbuka dengan sangat lebar sampai-sampai aku takut jika bola matanya keluar. Wajahnya memerah.

Aku merasa sangat gugup. Bagaimana pun aku melihatnya setengah bugil tadi, dan sekarang aku tertangkap basah sedang berdiri dibelakang tempatnya duduk ketika beronani tadi.

"P-paman.. aku bisa jelaskan. I-ini..."

Suara ku tergagap, ingin aku menjelaskan tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku jelaskan. Semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Kau melihat semuanya?"

Paman bertanya dengan suara beratnya, khas sekali.

"I-itu..." aku tidak mampu berkata-kata. Mataku ku gulirkan kemanapun, asalkan tidak ke arah pamannya yang sedang menatap ku dengan intens.

"Kau tidak memakai bra ya?"

"A-apa?!" Aku setengah berteriak ketika mendengar pertanyaan tidak senonohnya itu.

"Maaf, tapi puting mu tercetak jelas di balik kaos mu."

Sialan!

Aku tidak bisa lebih malu dari ini lagi, dengan sigap aku menyilangkan kedua lenganku di depan dada. Berusaha menutupi dadaku dari pandangan mata tajam pamanku.

Aku menelan ludah gugup.

"I-ini sudah malam. A-aku akan tidur, selamat malam paman."

Aku berucap dengan tebata-bata, aku bisa melihat jika kedua mata pamanku masih memandang intens kearah dada milikku meskipun sudah kututupi.

"Baekhyun.."

Aku mendongak ketika paman memanggil namaku, dengan suara husky ini.

"Lain kali, dimana pun kau berada. Jangan sekali-kali melepas bra mu. Mengerti?"

Nada suaranya seperti sebuah perintah namun juga sarat dengan peringatan.

Jadi dengan cepat aku menganggukkan kepala, kemudian segera berlari keluar dari ruang kerja pamanku.

Meninggalkan pamanku seorang diri dengan televisi yang masih menyala yang mempertontonkan hubungan badan laki-laki dan perempuan.

~o0o~

 **6.**

Aku membalik tubuhku ke arah kanan dan kiri. Aku merasa gelisah. Tubuhku terasa aneh semenjak melihat onani pamanku sendiri. Sudah empat jam berlalu sejak kejadian memalukan itu, namun aku masih belum bisa juga memejamkan kedua mataku.

Dengan kasar aku menyikap selimut toska ku lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Sepertinya aku membutuhkan segelas air sebelum tidur.

Aku mencepol rambut coklat ku. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam, dan keadaan rumah sangat sepi. Hanya terdengar suara gelembung air dari mesin air mineral yang sedang aku tekan.

Aku sedang meminum air ketika suara husky yang sejak tadi mengganggu pikiranku terdengar tepat disebelah telingaku

Aku tersentak kaget, hingga membuatku tersedak sampai-sampai air yang ku pegang tumpah mengenai kaos putih ku.

Aku terbatuk sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan dadaku. Dapat kurasakan telapak tangan pamanku juga menepuk pelan pundak ku.

Setelah lebih tenang, aku membalikkan badan ku dan memicingkan mataku dengan kesal kearah paman.

"Paman ini! Kenapa mengagetkan ku si?"

Aku berujar dengan keras.

Tapi bukannya menjawab, paman justru memandang ku dengan tatapan aneh. Matanya terpaku ke bajuku yang basah.

"Apa?"

Aku mencicit takut ketika paman berjalan mendekatiku.

"Apa yang paman lakukan? B-berhenti."

Tanpa mengindahkan peekataanku,paman justru semakin berjalan medekatiku hingga membuat tubuhku terhimpit ke arah kulkas.

"Baekhyun."

Suara paman terdengar cukup aneh ditelingaku.

Serak, basah, dan penuh penekanan.

"Apa kau sudah lupa apa yang aku katakan tadi?"

Aku terdiam. Tidak menjawab ucapan paman.

" **Jangan lupakan bra-mu."**

Aku hanya bisa menelan saliva ku dengan susah payah saat ini.

~o0o~

 **7.**

Aku hanya mampu mengerang ketika paman mulai menciumi leher ku yang terekspos dengan bebas. Entah bagaimana awalnya, tau-tau saja paman sudah menciumiku dengan brutal.

Aku mencoba melawan namun tidak bisa. Bagaimanapun paman adalah laki-laki dan aku perempuan. Tenaga kami sama sekali tidak sebanding. Merasa lelah karena melawan namun tidak membuahkan hasil aku akhirnya pasrah saja ketika paman menggiring ku ke dalam kamarnya.

Paman menindihku diatas kasur tanpa melepas tautan bibirnya dengan leher ku.

Aku hanya bisa mendesah, kedua tangan ku meremas rambut hitam kelam milik paman dengan kencang sebagai pelampiasan.

Aku terengah. Napas ku putus-putus, saat paman menurunkan ciumannya ke belahan dadaku yang masih tertutupi oleh kaos putih ku.

Aku melengkungkan tubuhku saat lidah paman menghisap puting ku yang mengeras dibalik kaos. Paman menghisapnya seperti bayi yang kelaparan hingga membuatku kelimpungan sendiri.

Aku tidak tahu bagimana harus mendeskripsikannya.

Ini amat sangat nikmat, sekalipun aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Karena demi apapun ini benar-benar menakjubkan!

"Lain kali kau harus mendengar apa yang aku katakan keponakan ku yang manis."

Suara paman terdengar sangat sexy, apalagi dia bicara dengan sesekali memberikan hisapan kecil di puting ku.

Aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala, aku sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini.

"Panggil namaku Baek.."

Perintahnya penuh dengan intimidasi.

"Chanyeol..."

"Sekali lagi."

Aku menahan napas ketika telapak tangannya meremas paha bagian dalamku.

"C-ahhh... yeol..."

Dan aku mendesah ketika telapak tangan itu menangkup pusat tubuhku dengan erat.

Aku merasakan jika hotpants yang aku pakai sudah sangat basah di bawah sana. Ditambah dengan tangan paman yang menangkupnya, aku semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan sesuatu yang keluar dari lubang vagina ku.

"Paman, ahhhh... ini nikmat sekal-ahhhh..."

Desahan yang keluar dari bibirku semakin keras saat tangan dibawah sana menggesek-gesek klitoris ku.

Aku seperti berada di awang-awang kenikmatan.

Kaos yang ku pakai sudah tersingkap keatas hingga membuat payudara milik ku dengan puting yang mengeras terumbar dengan bebas. Aku bisa melihat kilatan nafsu dimata paman saat aku melengkungkan tubuhku ketika rasa nikmat yang tidak pernah ku rasakan sebelumnya menghantam tubuh bagian bawahku. Gerakan tangan paman berhenti.

Aku terengah-engah. Rasanya sangat nikmat.

Paman berdiri dari duduknya dan dengan sangat cepat sudah melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuh atletisnya. Aku tidak bisa berpaling dari sesuatu yang mengeras di antara kedua pahanya. Itu sangat besar.

Paman kembali menindih tubuhku setelah berhasil menanggalkan baju ku.

"Kau bahkan tidak memakai celana dalam huh?"

Paman berbisik di telingaku. Aku hanya mendesis nikmat saat paman menggesekkan kepala penisnya ke lubang vagina ku. Menggeseknya naik turun secara berulang kali, hingga membuatku nyaris frustasi.

Lubang ku terasa amat sangat gatal.

"Paman.. ughhh, aku m-mohon.. ahhhh..."

"Apa?"

"Lubangku gatal... ahhhhhh, astaga aku tid-euhh tahan lagi.."

Paman menyeringai saat melihatku bergerak gelisah dibawah sana.

"Tidak sabaran sekali huh?"

Aku merengek. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan.

Jadi aku akan meng-kesampingkan harga diriku.

Aku membuka pahaku selebar-lebarnya yang aku bisa.

Mempertontonkan lubang vagina ku yang berkedut-kedut dengan cairan bening yang terus mengalir.

"Masuki aku, Paman Chanyeol..."

Aku berkata dengan suara yang dibuat semanis mungkin, kedua buah dada milikku ku remas dengan kencang.

Berlaga seperti jalang profesional.

"Jangan menyesal dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan." Ujar paman dengan suara berat.

Aku dapat merasakan jika ujung kepala penis paman merengsek masuk ke lubangku secara perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit hingga akhirnya seluruh penis paman tertanam utuh di dalam vagina ku, menyisakan buah zakar paman yang menggantung diluar sana.

"AAahhh..."

Aku tidak mampu menahan suara desahan ku, ini benar-benar gila!

Paman bergerak maju mundur secara perlahan-lahan. Mungkin dia ingin memperlakukan ku dengan lembut.

Tapi Aku tidak bisa. Aku membutuhkan sesuatu yang lebih untuk menggaruk dinding vagina ku yang terasa semakin gatal ini.

Jadi dengan gerakan secepat angin aku mendorong tubuhnya sampai terlentang di atas kasur.

Women on top.

Aku duduk diatasnya dengan penis yang terisi sangat penuh dilubang ku. Dengan cepat aku menghentakkan tubuhku naik turun, aku mendesah hingga tenggorokan ku terasa sakit tapi aku tidak peduli.

Penis milik pamannya sendiri terasa sangat nikmat apalagi saat menyentuh sesuatu didalam sana yang mampu membuat ku kelimpungan yang berakhir dengan aku yang menunggangi pamanku seperti anjing gila.

"AaAahhh... enak sekali..."

Dinding vagina ku terasa ditarik ulur-keluar masuk, sangat nikmat. Aku terus bergerak sampai akhirnya aku mencapai klimaks yang sangat menakjubkan.

Namun paman ternyata tidak sebaik yang aku kira, tanpa menunggu ku menikmati pelepasan kedua ku, pria yang sudah menginjak usia kepala tiga itu membalik tubuhku menjadi menungging.

Dan tanpa apa-apa langsung memasukkan kembali penisnya yang masih sangat keras itu.

Paman Chanyeol mendesakku dengan amat sangat keras, kedua tangannya terjulur kedepan untuk meremas buah dadaku yang menggantung dengan bebas.

Tubuhku terhentak-hentak, rambutku sudah sangat berantakan, keringat sudah mendominasi keseluruhan tubuh kami.

Lubangku mengetat, pelepasan kesekian kalinya akan segera datang.

"Baekhyun-ahh..."

"Eummm... ahh, paman... aku ham-ughh samphaii..."

"Tunggu sebentar Baek, aku juga... bersama..."

"Ahhhhhhh..."

Kami berdua mendongak ketika kenikmatan datang menghampiri, aku dapat merasakan jika sperma paman menyembur masuk kedalam rahimku. Didalam sana terasa hangat.

Napas kami masih terengah-engah.

Dan aku masih bisa merasakan jika paman masih menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan pelan, sepertinya masih ada sperma yang keluar.

Tubuhku terasa sangat lemas, aku ambruk ketika kedua tangan ku dirasa sudah tidak bisa lebih lama lagi untuk menopang tubuhku. Paman pun ikut jatuh bersama ku, dan menindih tubuhku dengan penis yang masih tertaut bersama lubangku.

"Paman berat." Rangekku pelan.

Paman menyingkir dari atas tubuku, dan kemudian memelukku dari belakang. Namun aku terkejut ketika dia mengangkat sebelah kakiku, untuk kemudian memasukkan kembali penisnya kedalam lubang ku yang masih berkerut kecil.

"Ahhh.. apa yang paman lakukan?"

"Ssst.. dia merasa nyaman didalam. Jangan diganggu, tidur saja."

Yang benar saja!

Tapi aku sama sekali tidak protes dan memilih untuk memejamkan mata.

Namun, seharusnya aku tau jika itu semua adalah akal-akalan pria itu.

Lihat saja, dia bahakan sudah menggerakkan pinggulnya lagi, dan jangan lupakan puting dadaku yang di permainkan oleh jemarinya.

Aku tahu setelah ini hubungan kami sudah tidak akan bisa menjadi sekedar paman dan keponakan yang normal lagi.

Pasti akan ada banyak sekali kegiatan seperti yang kami lakukan tadi.

 **.**

— **TAMAT—**

 **.**

No sequel, oke?

Halo semuanya, setelah cukup lama akhirnya saya bisa kembali ke dunia tulis menulis.

Apa masih ada yang ingat sama saya? Sepertinya enggak ya, ku sedih jadinya (T.T)

Setelah kemarin sempet mutusin buat closed, namun gagal ;karena terlalu sayang sama akun ini; akhirnya saya balik lagi.

Dengan penname baru wqwqwq :v

Dan apa ini? Saya menandakan comeback saya dengan cerita macam ini? Woow hahaha... sampah banget ya.. XD

Maaf kalo NC nya kurang hot, ini udah maksimal banget saya nulisnya.

Dan **HAPPY NEW YEAR All~~~**

Di tahun 2k17 ini saya berharap yang baik-baik aja buat semuanya ya...

Sekian dari saya...

Terima Kasih, Bye...


	2. SEQUEL

**A Buskin [SEQUEL]**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Rated M**

 **Firecracker56**

 **Disclaimer : Story it's my mine. Don't plagiat, copy-paste etc without my permission!**

 **Warning : GS (Gender Switch) content if you not like that just close ur tab! TYPO everywhere.**

 **Summary :**

 _ **Ini hanya sepenggal kisah tentang ku dan juga... paman Chanyeol'**_

 **Happy Reading!**

1.

Terhitung sudah satu minggu aku menghindari Paman Chanyeol. Aku merasa sangat canggung jika harus berada dalam satu ruangan bersama dengan Paman setelah kejadian malam itu. Beruntungnya adalah Bibi pulang lebih cepat dari yang direncanakan. Oh aku sangat bersyukur untuk itu.

Beberapa kali Paman Chanyeol datang menghampiri ku, namun aku berusaha menghindar dan membuat kontak mata seminimal mungkin. Dan tentu saja itu semua tidak lepas dari jangkauan mata Bibi.

Pernah selepas makan malam, Bibi datang ke kamar ku dan memulai perbincangan yang sesungguhnya sudah bisa ku tebak arah pembicaraan itu.

"Apa kau bertengkar dengan Paman mu?" Tanya Bibi

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala ku sambil melukis senyum simpul di kedua sudut bibir ku. "Tidak kok, Bi." Ujar ku

"Lalu kenapa kalian terlihat seperti menghindar begitu? Biasanya kalian akan bermain bersama dengan si kembar."

Oh seandainya Bibi tau apa yang telah aku lakukan bersama Paman. Mana mungkin dia bisa tenang seperti ini. HAH

Aku menghela napas tanpa sadar yang membuat kerutan di dahi Bibi ku semakin terlihat, "Aku hanya merasa lelah akhir-akhir ini Bi. Jadi tidak bisa bermain bersama duo Park seperti biasa." Jawabku dengan lemas.

Biasanya setelah makan malam berakhir aku dan kedua keponakan ku yang bernama Jisoo dan Jieun akan menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain bersama di ruang keluarga. Terkadang Paman Chanyeol juga ikut bermain bersama kami.

Tapi karena 'tragedi' minggu lalu, rutinitas kami menjadi berubah. Mungkin hanya aku, karena Paman Chanyeol akan tetap menemani anak-anaknya bermain, walaupun tatapan matanya tidak bisa lepas dari punggung mungil ku.

Bagaimana aku bisa tau?

Oh tentu saja, aku bisa merasakannya. Sampai-sampai itu membuat sekujur tubuhku terasa seperti dihunus sebuah pedang melalui tatapan tajam mata Paman.

Jika melihat Bibi aku merasa bersalah karena sempat menikmati kegiatan terlarang itu dengan Paman. Namun di sisi lain aku juga tidak bisa menampik rasa senang tiap kali mengingat sentuhan Paman.

Aku menggelengkan kepala ketika ingatan kejadian minggu lalu mulai kembali menyeruak kedalam otak ku. Aku dapati Bibi memandangku dengan kerutan di dahi yang semakin kentara kemudian bertanya, "Kau yakin baik-baik saja Baek? Jika ada masalah kau bisa berbagi dengan Bibi."

 _Astaga Bibi, apa aku harus bercerita kalau aku sudah melakukan sex dengan Paman?_!

Dewi batinku berteriak, rasanya aku ingin menangis saja. Perasaan bersalah itu kian menjadi saat melihat tatapan lembut dari sang Bibi.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok,bi. Bibi kembalilah bermain dengan si kembar. Aku akan beristirahat."

Kemudian Bibi mengusap lembut rambutku sebelum pergi keluar dari kamarku.

 **~oOo~**

 **2.**

Akhir pekan akhirnya tiba, aku dan keluarga Paman berencana pergi bertamasya ke resort milik keluarga Bibi yang katanya dekat dengan pantai itu.

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyuman karena ini merupakan liburan pertama ku selama berada di Korea. Tanganku terayun kedepan dan kebelakang akibat gerakan si kembar yang menggandeng tanganku dengan semangat.

Saat ini kami sudah berada di _basement_ apartemen kediaman Paman. Bibi dan juga Paman sedang merapihkan barang-barang yang akan kami bawa ,sementara aku bertugas untuk menjaga si kembar yang imut. Rencananya kami akan menghabiskan waktu selama 3 hari di villa, dan karena disana tidak terdapat supermarket makan Bibi membawa seluruh isi kulkas kedalam list perjalanan kali ini.

Aku tertawa saat mendengar suara cempreng dari kedua keponakanku itu saat mereka mencoba untuk bernyayi lagu tamasya sambil menggoyangkan kepalanya.

"Jieun senang sekali ya sepertinya?"

"Heum, aku senang sekali bisa berlibur dengan Kak Baekhyun." Ucap Jieun sambil memamerkan deretan gigi susunya yang rapih.

Oh betapa imutnya keponakan ku ini.

"Kakak juga senang kok bisa pergi dengan Jieun." Ujar Baekhyun dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Jadi kak Baekhyun tidak senang denganku?"

Suara lainnya terdengar. Baekhyun menoleh kesisi sebelah kirinya dan menemukan Jisoo yang menundukkan kepalanya dengan lesu.

"Eh tidak kok. Kakak juga senang bisa liburan dengan Jisoo. Jisoo kan anak baik jadi tidak boleh sedih begitu ya."

Jisoo yang masih menundukkan kepalanya itu sedikit mengangguk samar. Baekhyun yang merasa bersalah kemudian mengangkat wajah keponakannya itu dan mencium kedua pipi gembil Jisoo dengan gemas.

"Baekhyun! Bisa tolong ambilkan tas si kembar di kamarnya? Sepertinya itu tertinggal. Bibi tidak kuat jika harus berjalan lagi kedalam apartemen." Ucap Bibi

Akupun menganggukkan kepala patuh dan melepaskan diri dari jeratan tangan si kembar yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

 **~oOo~**

 **3.**

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku menuju pintu apartemen yang sudah ku tempati untuk beberapa bulan ini. Ketika akan menekan kata sandi yang sudah aku hapal diluar kepala, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahku.

Mataku membulat ketika mendapati sosok yang selama beberapa hari ini ku hindari berjarak tidak jauh dari ku. Aku menelan ludah gugup ketika Paman sudah berdiri di sampingku.

Dapat kurasakan degub jantung ku yang bertalu-talu tidak dapat dikendalikan. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi telapak tanganku. Dengan gugup aku menekan kata sandi apartemen sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam di ikuti oleh Paman dibelakang ku.

Aku tidak berani untuk menoleh ke belakang dan mengeluarkan suara ku. Dengan cepat aku masuk kedalam kamar tidur si kembar dan mengedarkan mata untuk mencari tas yang dimaksud oleh Bibi.

Aku yang biasanya menyukai aroma kamar ini pun mendadak merasa mual karena rasa gugup yang mendera. Beberapa kali aku menghembuskan napas, mencoba menenangkan diri ku sendiri. Setalah dirasa cukup akupun memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu dan mengedarkan pandangan kesegala penjuru ruangan.

Hembusan napas lega terdengar cukup keras keluar dari mulutku tanpa bisa ku kendalikan. Dengan menenteng tas berwarna pink milik si kembar aku pun berniat untuk kembali menyusul Bibi di basement apartemen.

Baru dua langkah kaki ku berjalan, sebuah tangan cukup besar menarik lengan ku dengan keras sebelum akhirnya membenturkan tubuhku ke tembok dan melumat bibirku dengan kasar.

 _Paman Chanyeol!_

Aku memukul tubuh Paman beberapa kali, berharap Paman akan berhenti dan membiarkan ku bernapas dengan benar. Karena Demi Tuhan! Aku tidak bisa bernapas sekarang.

Setelah memberi sedikit gigitan kecil dibibirku akhirnya Paman pun melepaskan ciumannya. Dapat kulihat benang saliva menjuntai ketika Paman menjauhkan wajahnya dariku. Hembusan napas yang tidak beraturan menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di ruangan ini.

Aku tidak berani menatap wajah Paman, karena dapat kurasakan Paman sedang menatapku dengan intens sekarang.

Agaknya aku jadi menyesali karena memakai baju yang cukup terbuka seperti ini. Dress bermotif bunga-bunga dengan tali spaghetti yang mengikat dileher ku. Belum lagi aku mencepol tinggi rambut panjang ku, membuat leher jenjang milik ku tereskpos secara cuma-cuma.

Keheningan ini terpecahkan dengan suara ringtone ponsel milik Paman yang berbunyi, ternyata Bibi yang menelepon,

" _Kenapa lama sekali? Anak-anak sudah rewel disini."_

"Ya, aku dan Baekhyun akan turun sebentar lagi."

~oOo~

 **4.**

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat wisata kami, aku lebih banyak terdiam dan hanya sesekali berbicara untuk sekedar menanggapi celoteh cerewet dari kedua keponakan imut ku.

Aku yang duduk di tengah-tengah si kembar dapat menangkap beberapa kali kalau mata Paman Chanyeol melirik kearah ku melalui kaca mobil.

Aku menjilat bibir ku ketika ingatan akan kejadian beberapa saat lalu menghampiri otak ku. Rasa bersalah dan malu semakin menjadi di hatiku.

"Kak Baekhyun, apa nanti kita akan berenang di pantai?" Tanya Jieun dengan semangat

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala sambil tersenyum manis sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan Jieun.

"Yesss! Ibu.. Ibu tidak lupa membawa pakaian renang ku kan?!" Tanya Jisoo tak kalah antusias

Bibi yang duduk di kursi depan pun tertawa melihat tingkah kedua anaknya yang terlihat sangat bersemangat iitu "Oh tentu saja nak.. Ibu tidak lupa membawa baju renang kalian kok.."

Selanjutnya yang terdengar hanyalah suara nyaring yang memekakkan telinga yang berasal dari dua mahluk imut yang sedang bernyanyi-nyayi dengan tidak jelas.

~oOo~

 **5.**

Setibanya kami di resort milik salah satu kerabat bibi, kami pun dipersilahkan memasuki kamar yang telah dipersiapkan. Aku berjalan mengikuti langkah kaki seorang pegawai hotel yang akan menunjukkan kamar yang akan ku gunakan.

Oh yahh, sepertinya aku patut bersyukur karena mendapati kamar yang berjarak agak jauh dari kamar Bibi, Paman, dan si kembar. Agaknya aku ingin menikmati sisa _quality time_ yang kumiliki secara pribadi. Paling tidak untuk hari ini saja, karena sudah dapat dipastikan kalau besok maupun lusa tubuhku akan dimonopoli oleh keponakan imut ku itu.

Setelah meletakkan tas ransel yang ku bawa ke atas ranjang. Aku pun memutuskan untuk berendam sejenak ketika melihat jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore.

 _Waktu cepat sekali berlalu ya._

Setelah memastikan kalau pintu kamar terkunci dengan baik, aku pun melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi yang berada disudut ruangan. Mulut kecilku menganga saat melihat interior yang tersaji terlihat sederhana namun tetep berkelas, meskipun hanya terdapat _bath up,_ kamar bilas, dan juga _closet,_ dan juga beberapa jejer meja sebagai tempat meletakan perlengkapan mandi dan juga _bathrobe_ yang telah disiapkan pihak _resort_ , namun tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau interior yang tersaji sangat mewah. Belum lagi terdapat kaca besar yang menghadap langsung ke arah pantai di samping _bath up._ Seketika aku bergedik ngeri ketika membayangkan kalau-kalau tubuh telanjang ku akan terlihat dari luar sana.

Namun tentu saja itu tidak mungkin terjadi, karena aku percaya jika pihak resort sudah mempertimbangkan privasi tamunnya dengan matang.

Setelah menaburkan garam relaksasi, sabun, dan juga beberapa taburan bunga untuk mempercantik suasana aku pun menceburkan diri setelah sebelumnya melepaskan seluruh pakaian ku dan meletakannya di keranjang pakaian kotor.

"Aahh... nikmatnya..."

Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan suaraku ketika tubuhku sudah terendam dengan nyaman didalam air hangat relaksasi tersebut.

Mataku terpejam untuk beberapa saat. Meninmati momen-momen yang berharga ini. Karena aku tau, sepulangnya aku dari sini maka aku tidak akan menemukan _bath up_ berisi air relaksasi ini lagi.

.

Aku tersentak kaget ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu kamar hotel ku. Dan melihat dari jendela jika hari sudah gelap.

"Sial! Bagaimana bisa aku ketiduran!"

Dengan tergesa-gesa aku membilas tubuhku di bilik kamar mandi untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa sabun yang masih menempel ditubuhku. Tanpa sempat berpakaian, dan hanya bermodalkan sebuah _bathrobe_ aku pun membuka pintu dengan sekali sentak dan menemukan Paman berdiri disana.

~oOo~

 **6.**

Entah siapa yang memulai lidah kami sudah saling bertaut. Aku dapat mendengar suara erangan Paman saat tanpa sengaja pahaku menggesek bagian jeans nya yang agak keras itu.

Aku terengah-engah saat Paman akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya. Kupikir sudah berakhir. Namun ternyata tidak, karena saat itu aku merasakan sebuah telapak tangan meremas bokong seksi ku. Dan mendorong tubuhku untuk semakin merapat ke tubuh Paman.

 _Oh yang benar saja. Sekarang rasanya seperti aku mengundang singa kedalam kamar tidurku._

Tangan paman terus meremas bokong ku dari dalam _bathrobe_ yang tidak terbalut oleh sehelai benang ku. Sesekali jemarinya mengusap daerah kewanitaan ku yang sudah terasa lembab.

Paman terus mengulangi perbuatannya itu hingga kaki ku terasa lemas dibuatnya. Tangan Paman membelai lembut pahaku yang terbuka sedangkan mulutnya sibuk menciumi leher ku. Aku hanya bisa menutup mata menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Paman berikan.

Paman menggiring tubuh ku untuk duduk diatas meja yang terdapat di tengah-tengah ruangan. Setelah itu mengangkat kedua kaki ku terbuka lebar yang mempertontonkan vagina ku yang berkedut-kedut.

Helaan napas penuh napsu terdengar sangat jelas ditelinga ku. Baik suara Paman maupun dari diriku sendiri. Terdapat sisi dari jiwaku yang menyuruh ku sadar dan menghentikan aksi penuh kegilaan ini, namun di satu sisi aku juga tidak mau melepaskan begitu saja momen penuh keintiman ini, apalagi aku juga sudah dalam mode _turn on_ seperti ini. Rasanya semakin enggan saja.

Maka dengan sisa kewarasan yang aku punya, aku bertanya dengan suara bergetar menahan napsu, "Dimana Bibi?"

"Tidur."

Hanya itu karena setelahnya Paman melahap habis vagina ku. Lidah lihainya menari-nari disekitar klitorisku sambil sesekali menghisapnya dengan kuat. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa mendesah dan mencengkram erat helai rambut Paman yang terasa lembut ditanganku itu.

Hisapan Paman semakin kuat dan lidahnya mulai menusuk-nusuk lubang vaginaku. Rasa gatal yang menyengat vagina ku pun semakin menjadi-jadi. Suara desahan ku terdengar menggema didalam ruangan ini, aku berdoa agar suaraku ini tidak terdengar sampai luat ataupun kamar lain. Apalagi kamar Bibi!

Tubuhku bergetar hebat saat orgasme pertama ku hari ini. Napasku tersenggal-senggal dengan peluh yang menetes disekujur tubuhku. Terlihat olehku kalau _bathrobe_ yang ku gunakan pun sudah terbuka talinya dan mempertontonkan sebelah payudara ku dengan puting yang sudah menegak keras.

Paman berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah payudaraku lalu menghisap putingnya dengan kuat. Lagi-lagi yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah mendesah dengan kuat karena tidak terbiasa dengan rangsangan yang diberikan.

Sebuah benda tumpul dan keras terasa menusuk-nusuk paha dalamku. Dan aku menyadarai kalau itu adalah penis milik Paman.

Aku membuka pahaku semakin lebar seakan memberi akses untuk Paman memasuki diriku. Menangkap sinyal dariku, Paman pun mengarahkan penisnya kelubang vagina ku yang sudah berkedut minta diisi dengan sekali hentakan keras.

"Aaah... Paman.. eummmm..."

Mulutku terus menyuarakan desahan demi desahan yang mungkin saja bila didengar orang lain akan menganggap suara itu seperti suara seorang jalang kelas kakap.

Namun aku tidak peduli karena yang kupedulikan untuk saat ini hanya hentakan penis Paman yang terasa sangat nikmat, apalagi ketika Paman dengan sengaja memutar pinggulnya untuk menggodaku.

Yang ku ingat tentang malam ini hanyalah sebuah kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

~oOo~

 **7.**

Ketika matahari sudah terbit aku baru membuka kedua mataku. Pinggul ku terasa ppegal belum lagi lubang vaginaku yang terasa perih dan agak mengganjal. Aku tidak yakin bisa berjalan dengan normal ketika kenyataan nya rasa nikmat semalam masih mendera bagian kewanitaanku.

Aku merenggangkan tubuh dan tersadar kalau tubuhku hanya terbalut dengan selimut tanpa sehelai benang pun yang membalut tubuhku. Kamar terasa kosong setelah Paman pergi sesaat setelah menyelesaikan persetubuhan panas kami yang entah terjadi berapa ronde semalam. Yang ku ingat hanya kami melakukannya di seluruh sudut kamar ini, meja, kasur, kamar mandi, bahkan didalam _bath up_ pun kami melakukannya.

Aroma seks yang kental juga memenuhi kamar tempat ku menginap. Sepertinya aku harus melarang Bibi masuk kalau-kalau ia ingin datang berkunjung ke kamarku.

Suara dering ponsel menyadarkan ku dari lamunan kotor dipagi hari, terdapat pesan masuk yang dikirimkan oleh Paman.

 **From : Paman Chanyeol [10.52 KST]**

 **'Bersiaplah, anak-anak meminta mu untuk menemani mereka bermain di pantai.'**

 **From : Paman Chanyeol [10.53 KST]**

 _ **'Sent a Picture'**_

 _ **'Sent a Picture'**_

 _ **'Sent a Video**_

Aku nyaris membanting ponsel digenggaman ku saat melihat foto-foto yang di kirimkan oleh Paman.

Foto pertama menampilkan diriku yang tertidur dengan tubuh nyaris bugil, karena hanya selimut yang menutupi bagian pinggul kebawah, sedangakan payudara ku terpampang jelas dikamera.

Foto kedua, menampilkan Paman yang sedang menyusu pada payudara ku.

Dan yang terakhir Paman mengirim sebuah video singkat. Oke kali ini aku nyaris dibuat serangan jantung oleh Paman! Gila!

Bagaimana bisa Paman mengirimkan video yang memperlihatkan penisnya yang menusuk-nusuk lubang vagina ku secara dekat. Benar-benar orang ini!

 **To : Paman Chanyeol [11.07 KST]**

 **'PAMAN GILA YA! BAGAIMANA BISA MENGIRIMIKU HAL SEMACAM INI !?'**

 **From : Paman Chanyeol [11.10 KST]**

 **'Kita lanjutkan nanti.'**

Ya Tuhan! Kenapa sekarang rasanya aku seperti menjadi seorang selingkuhan si.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Thanks, and sign**

 **Frckr56**


	3. Another Sequel Special Chanyeol Bday

**A Buskin**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Rated M**

 **Firecracker56**

 **Disclaimer : Story it's my mine. Don't plagiat, copy-paste etc without my permission!**

 **Warning : GS (Gender Switch) content if you not like that just close ur tab! TYPO everywhere.**

 **Summary :'Ini hanya sepenggal kisah tentang ku dan juga... paman Chanyeol'.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

1.

"Apa? Kau ingin bekerja?" Tanya Bibi dengan suara heran.

"Iya bi."

Aku menganggukkan kepala yakin. Keputusan ku sudah bulat. Aku harus mendapat pekerjaan, dengan begitu aku bisa meminimalisir kemungkinan bertemu dengan Paman Chanyeol.

"Kau yakin Baek? Lalu bagaimana dengan kuliah mu jika kau bekerja?"

"Oh, tenang saja bibi. Aku hanya akan bekerja di waktu libur, termasuk weekend, jadi itu sama sekali tidak mengganggu waktu kuliah ku kok."

"Tapi bibi khawatir-"

"Bibi tidak perlu khawatir, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri kok. Lagipula aku tidak sendirian, ada beberapa teman yang mengirim lamaran pekerjaannya sama dengan ku."

"Apa Paman mu sudah tau? Bibi tidak bisa memutus-"

"Tidak! Jangan beritahu Paman, Bi. Aku yakin Paman pasti tidak akan menyetujui ide ku ini. Tolong jangan beritahu Paman ya Bi. Aku mohon."

"Hemmm, baiklah."

Kali ini aku harus bisa menghentikan semua kegilaan yang Paman Chanyeol lakukan padaku, meskipun aku tidak menampik bahwa aku menikmati setiap persetubuhan kami, tapi aku selalu terbayang wajah bibi dan duo Park tiap kali kami menyelesaikan sesi percintaan kami.

Cinta? Ah tidak. Semua itu murni nafsu semata. Tidak ada cinta antara Paman dan Keponakannya kan?

Tentu saja tidak ada.

~oOo~

2.

"Memangnya kau mau bekerja dimana?"

Itu Kyungsoo, teman kampus ku. Perempuan bermata bulat, dengan bibir berbentuk hati itu menyeruput es kopi nya dengan perlahan.

Saat ini kami sedang berada disebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang terletak di pusat kota Seoul, setelah berjalan-jalan sebentar, kami memutuskan untuk singgah disebuah kedai kopi yang terkenal dengan cita rasanya yang menakjubkan.

"Entahlah, tapi yang pasti aku harus mendapatkan pekerjaan sesegera mungkin." Ucap ku

"Itu agak sulit Baek. Tidak semua pekerjaan menyediakan part time, kau tahu itu kan. Apalagi sekarang mendekati liburan semester, pasti saingan mu banyak sekali kalau melamar kerja sekarang."

Ya, memang benar. Budaya di Korea memang seperti itu kan? Tiap kali menjelang liburan mereka -terutama mahasiswa sepertiku- berlomba-lomba untuk mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu, entah untuk mengisi waktu kosongnya atau ingin medapatkan tambahan uang untuk menikmati liburan yang akan datang.

"Memang, tapi aku benar-benar harus mendapat pekerjaan, Kyung. Kau harus membantu ku ya."

"Oke, akan ku bantu sebisa ku. Omong-omong kenapa mendadak sekali mencari pekerjaan? Bukannya paman dan bibi mu itu kaya? Kau pasti juga mendapat uang saku dari mereka kan?"

Memang kaya. Tapi aku tidak ingin terus bergantung pada mereka, terutama paman.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Iya, mereka memang memberiku uang saku. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak ingin merepotkan mereka terus." Jawab ku agak tidak yakin.

Meski Paman dan Bibi tahu kalau orangtuaku rutin mengirimiku uang saku setiap bulannya, entah kenapa mereka juga tetap ikut memberikan ku uang saku meski tentu saja tidak sebanyak orangtuaku.

"Kau sedang ada masalah ya?"

"Huh? Tidak kok. Aku baik-baik saja."

Tentu. Aku harus baik-baik saja. Lagipula tidak mungkin kan aku bercerita pada Kyungsoo kalau aku tidur dengan pamanku sendiri. Bisa mati berdiri dia kalau mendengarnya.

~oOo~

3.

Setelah menunggu beberapa hari, akhirnya aku mendapatkan panggilan dari salah satu restoran cepat saji yang terletak di pusat perbelanjaan di Seoul.

Jadi begitu panggilan telephone itu terputus, aku langsung berlari menuju kamar Bibi untuk menyampaikan kabar ini.

Kamar Bibi terletak dilantai satu, tepat didekat ruang keluarga. Aku jarang masuk kedalam kamar Bibi, kecuali Bibi atau Paman yang memintaku masuk kedalam sana.

"BIBI!"

Oh, bukannya mendapati Bibi didalam sana, aku justru menemukan Paman Chanyeol yang sepertinya baru saja selesai mandi. Karena, Oh Tuhan! Bagaimana mungkin Paman sesantai itu saat tahu kalau aku melihatnya yang sedang bertelanjang dada seperti itu!

Tanpa aba-aba aku segera memalingkan wajah ku yang terasa panas.

"Ada apa Baek?"

"Oh, heum, aku mencari Bibi."

"Bibi mu sedang pergi keluar sebentar dengan si kembar."

Aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala, sedangkan mataku masih terpaku kearah samping enggan untuk melihat Paman yang belum juga memakai pakaiannya.

"Yasudah, aku naik dulu ya Paman." Ucapku dengan canggung.

Mungkin rasa canggung ini bakal terus ada tiap kali aku harus berinteraksi dengan Paman Chanyeol. Rasa bersalahku semakin besar tiapkali mengingat apa saja yang telah aku lakukan bersama Paman beberapa waktu terakhir ini.

Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan ini semua pada Bibi? Jahat sekali. Padahal Bibi sangat baik padaku.

Tapi percayalah, kalau kalian diposisiku. Rasanya akan sangat sulit untuk menolak pesona Paman Chanyeol.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menaiki tangga untuk mencapai kamar tidurku. Setelah menutup pintu aku menghela napas keras.

Sialan! Hanya melihat Paman yang sedang bertelanjang dada saja membuat tubuhku terasa gerah.

Jadi setelah memastikan kalau jam belum terlalu malam untuk aku melakukan mandi ketiga kalinya hari ini, aku menanggalkan seluruh baju yang melekat ditubuh kemudian mengguyur tubuhku dengan air dingin.

Kejadian antara aku dan Paman dihotel waktu itu, sudah berlalu sekitar satu bulan. Dan selama satu bulan itu hidupku terasa tidak tenang. Rasa bersalah dan cemas terus menghantuiku, apalagi jika ada keadaan dimana aku diharuskan untuk berinteraksi dengan Paman.

Demi Tuhan! Aku benar-benar mengerahkan segala upaya untuk menghindari Paman.

Pulang kuliah lebih larut dari biasanya, tiap akhir pekan selalu pergi dengan berbagai alasan, atau menghabiskan seluruh waktu liburku hanya untuk didalam kamar.

Aku tidak ingin munafik dengan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak menikmati setiap sentuhan Paman Chanyeol. Karena nyatanya adalah setelah dua kali kami melakukannya, dan kupikir aku mulai ketagihan.

Paman adalah laki-laki pertama yang menyentuhku dengan sedemikian intimnya. Biasanya dengan mantan-mantan kekasihku hanya sebatas cium dan paling jauh hanya meraba, tapi tidak pernah sampai ketahap making out.

Jadi, tolong jangan heran kalau aku sulit untuk menolak Paman, okey?

~oOo~

4.

Ternyata bekerja itu tidak semudah yang aku bayangkan sebelumnnya. Kupikir akan menyenangkan seperti yang terlihat di drama-drama Korea. Tapi ternyata sangat sulit.

Mungkin karena sedari kecil aku sudah terbiasa hidup enak dan hanya perlu menikmati seluruh fasilitas yang disediakan orangtua ku tanpa perlu aku bekerja keras, jadi ketika aku harus berhadapan dengan dunia kerja rasanya sangat melelahkan meskipun hanya bekerja sebagai kasir paruh waktu.

Puncak dari semua padatnya aktifitasku adalah aku yang harus di opname dirumah sakit selama beberapa hari karena kelelahan.

"Tuhkan, apa yang Bibi khawatirkan benar-benar terjadi sekarang. Kau ini kenapa keras kepala sekali si Baek."

Aku cuma memutar kedua bola mataku dengan malas, sebaik-baiknya Bibi padaku dia tetaplah seorang wanita dengan kadar kecerewetan yang tinggi. Aku selalu merasa pusing kalau Bibi sudah berceloteh seperti ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok Bi, hanya kelelahan, lusa juga sudah boleh pulang kan?"

"Oh yaampun, lihat siapa yang bicara. Kau ini! Bikin khawatir saja. Untung kau pingsan dirumah jadi Paman bisa langsung membawa mu ke rumah sakit. Coba kalau dijalanan. Ya Tuhan."

Menipiskan bibir adalah apa yang bisa ku lakukan saat ini. Fakta kalau Paman adalah orang yang membawaku kerumah sakit, cukup menganggu ku.

Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana sekiranya ekspresi Paman ketika menemukan ku.

Khawatirkah? Marah? Cemas? Atau apa?

Aku memang belum bertemu dengan Paman semenjak aku masuk kerumah sakit, kata Bibi suaminya itu hanya datang saat malam hari untuk menjagaku, kemudian pulang sebelum matahari terbit.

Ya, mereka memang membagi tugas untuk menjagaku selama aku dirawat dirumah sakit. Bibi siang hari, dan Paman malam.

"Tidur saja Baek kalau mengantuk. Paman mu mungkin sebentar lagi akan datang. Bibi pulang dulu ya."

"Iya, hati-hati Bi. Salam untuk si kembar ya."

Bibi menganggukkan kepala sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

Bosan sekali.

Entah berapa lama aku termenung, karena tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah tangan yang mengusap dahi ku.

"ASTAGA PAMAN! Mengagetkan saja si!"

Aku tersentak kaget ketika mendapati Paman berdiri tepat disamping ranjang ku. Sepertinya Paman baru saja pulang kerja, karena tubuhnya masih melekat setelan kemeja kerjanya.

"Belum tidur?"

"Tidak mengantuk."

"Tidur sudah malam. Paman mandi dulu."

Dan Paman berlalu begitu saja.

Ya ampun, Baek. Apa si yang kau harapkan? Ck.

~oOo~

5.

Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari. Aku terbangun dari tidur karena rasanya kandung kemih ku sudah terisi penuh, dan sudah meminta untuk dikosongkan.

Dengan gerakkan perlahan aku turun dari ranjang pasien, kemudian mendorong tiang infus ku kearah kamar mandi yang berada di pojok ruang inap ku.

"Mau kemana?"

Suara bariton dari arah belakang lagi-lagi mengejutkan ku. Memang Paman Chanyeol tadi sedang tidur di sofa yang disediakan oleh rumah sakit.

"Eh, aku ingin buang air kecil."

"Ayo, Paman antar."

"Eh tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri."

Namun bukan Paman Chanyeol namanya jika menuruti perkataan ku. Tanpa mempedulikkan penoalakkan ku, Paman menuntunku hingga mencapai daun pintu kamar mandi.

"Sana. Paman tunggu disini. Kalau perlu bantuan panggil saja ya."

Bantuan apa? Untuk membasuh atau apa? Huh yang benar saja.

Aku cuma mendengus mendengar ucapan Paman.

Tapi sial! Aku memang butuh bantuan Paman!

Entah karena lantainya yang licin atau apa, aku jatuh terpeleset hingga membuat suara yang mungkin cukup kencang untuk didengar oleh Paman diluar sana.

"Baek kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ugh, iya aku baik-baik saja. Cuma kaki ku sakit sekali."

"Ayo Paman gendong."

"T-tapi..."

"Ayo cepat."

"Paman, bisa tunggu diluar dulu? Aku ingin buang air kecil."

"Kau bisa berdiri?"

Aku cuma menganggukkan kepala dengan ragu. Padahal sebenarnya sakit sekali kaki ku, sepertinya terkilir. Ya Tuhan! Kenapa sial sekali hidupku.

"A-aduh..."

"Tidak bisa kan? Yasudah ayo Paman bantu."

Bantu apa? Membantu aku buang air kecil? YANG BENAR SAJA!

"Eh, tidak usah Paman. Aku bisa sendiri kok."

"Tolong jangan keras kepala." Ucap Paman dengan sorot mata yang tajam.

Kalau sudah begini, mana mungkin aku berani menolak. Meskipun malu setengah mati, aku tetap tidak berani mengeluarkan suara bahkan saat Paman membasuh vagina ku dengan air.

APA? SEBENTAR?!

"Eeh aduh Paman. Sudah biar aku saja."

Aku mencoba menepis tangan Paman yang masih berada di daerah kewanitaanku. Namun Paman bergeming, tangannya tetap membasuh milikku dengan lembut.

Sialan! Kalau begini terus, aku bisa tidak tahan.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sebuah benda menyeruak masuk kedalam lubang kewanitaan ku hingga rasanya bisa membuat ku menjerit kalau saja aku tidak bisa menahan diri.

Ternyata itu jari telunjuk Paman.

"Paman, sudah hentikan. Aduhhh... emmm..."

Bukannya berhenti, gerakkan jari Paman justru semakin cepat hingga membuat sekujur tubuhku bergetar menahan nikmat.

Suara desahan ku mulai terdengar, saat Paman menambahkan dua jarinya didalam kewanitaanku yang membuatnya semakin terasa penuh.

Aku tidak berdaya, tubuhku terhimpit bobot tubuh Paman. Kewanitaanku terasa gatal karena serangan demi serangan yang Paman lakukkan.

Hingga akhirnya aku merasakan sesuatu akan meledak karena kenikmatan yang diperoleh, namun Paman justru menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Sampai membuatku gagal mencapai klimaks yang sedaritadi aku dambakan.

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Paman mengubah posisi ku menjadi duduk mengangkanginya. Aku hanya bisa memeluk leher Paman karena merasa malu saat menyadari seberapa siapnya kewanitaanku untuk menerima penisnya.

Aku bisa merasakan setiap kedutan yang berasal dari lubang vagina ku, apalagi saat Paman mulai memasukkan kepala penisnya secara perlahan.

"Ahhhh, pelan-pelan..."

"Kenapa masih sempit sekali Baek."

"Ugghh, tidak tahu..."

Kami bersetubuh tanpa melepaskan setiap detail pakaian kami. Seluruhnya masih terpasang dengan baik. Kecuali celana tentu saja.

Paman terus mendorong miliknya agar terbenam sempurna didalam lubang milikku, sementara tangannya terus meremas payudara ku secara intens.

Suara desahanku semakin tidak tertahankan saat Paman memutar pinggulnya, kemudian menghentak penisnya dengan keras. Aku hanya bisa mendesah dan mengeratkan pelukanku dileher Paman.

Bunyi pertemuan kulit kami semakin menambah panas suasana.

Entah sudah berapa lama kami berdua bergerak untuk dapat mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Namun belum ada tanda-tanda kalau kami akan berhenti saling memuaskan dalam waktu dekat.

Sampai aku merasakan lubang vagina ku berkedut-kudut seperti akan menyemburkan sesuatu yang tertahan didalam sana. Dan benar saja tidak perlu waktu lama, tubuhku bergetar dan menekan penis Paman agar semakin masuk kedalam vagina ku, disaat bersamaan Paman menembakkan spermanya didalam vagina ku.

Hingga beberapa saat hanya terdengar suara napas kami yang saling bersahutan. Kedua tangan Paman memeluk erat pinggulku, yang membuat milik Paman semakin terbenam didalam kewanitaanku.

Tubuhku rasanya sangat lemas, hingga tidak menyadari kalau Paman mebopong tubuhku kembali ke ranjang pasien. Bahkan aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata saat Paman membasuh kewanitaanku dengan air hangat, mungkin Paman membersihkan sisa cairan kami yang menyatu disekitaran paha dalam ku.

Yang ku tahu hanyalah tubuhku yang sangat lelah, hingga akhirnya aku jatuh kembali ke alam mimpi.

~oOo~

6.

Lagi-lagi aku terbangun saat matahari sudah menampakkan sinarnya hingga membuat tidurku terganggu.

Sekujur tubuhku terasa remuk, akibat kegiatan yang aku lakukan tadi malam dengan Paman. Omong-omong kejadian semalam membuatku mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh ruangan, mencari kemungkinan keberadaan Paman didalam ruang inap ku.

Paman biasa sekali. Setiap kali usai meniduriku pasti dia akan langsung pergi.

Pemikiran tersebut tiba-tiba menyulut rasa marahku. Tidak, aku bukan kesal karena berharap Paman memperlakukan ku layaknya pasangan yang habis memadu kasih.

Hanya saja, aku menyadari bahwa setiap kali kami selesai melakukan persetubuhan Paman selalu pergi meninggalkan ku sendiri.

Rasa-rasanya seperti aku hanyalah wanita pemuas napsunya, dan bukan keponakannya.

Meskipun itu tidak salah juga si.

Aku menghela napas lelah, mau bagaimana lagi? Sepertinya aku harus menerima keadaan kalau aku tidak bisa terlepas dari Paman Chanyeol, karena tidak peduli bagaiaman usahaku pada akhirnya aku selalu jatuh kelubang yang sama.

Suara pintu terbuka mengagetkan ku, ternyata Bibi datang bersama duo Park dan juga... Paman. Raut wajah mereka terlihat gembira, dan juga duo Park yang terus berceloteh riang sambil memegang lolipop dalam gendongan Paman.

Sialan! Bagaimana mungkin mereka terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia?

Kalau kenyatannya suami Bibi baru saja meniduriku tadi malam.

Rasa kesal menyelimuti hatiku. Tidak, aku tidak marah hanya karena Bibi dan juga duo Park yang terlihat bahagia.

Aku hanya marah pada Paman Chanyeol.

Pandangan mata kami bertemu dan aku hanya membuang muka dengan raut sebal yang kentara sekali, sementara Paman hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan bingung.

Dasar tidak peka!

.

.

.

 **Author Note :**

Cieee yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya update yekan mwehehehe

Harusnya diupdate kemarin pas ultah Paman Chanyeol, tapi ya karena kemarin stuck buat adegan ena-ena nya akhirnya di keep dulu deh wkwk efek udah lama gak nulis adegan jadi lupa deh gimana caranya HAHAHA

meskipun aku juga tau apa yang kalian tunggu di cerita ini pasti gak sesuai ekpetasi yaa wkwk tapi yang penting ada kelanjutan cerita Paman Chanyeol deh yaa...

 **Jangan lupa kasih review nya yang banyak!**

 **kali aja bakal ada lanjutannya lagi. Biarpun lama mwehehe**

 **See you, sign**

 **Frckr56**


End file.
